Tsuki no Curse
by WoundedBlackWing
Summary: AU Their enemy is Beloved, they must find Loveless, the one who being mention as the only one who equal to Beloved. This summary is suck, please just read it. Mainly SoubixRitsuka
1. Pilot

**Tsuki no Curse**

Disclaimer: Too bad Loveless wasn't mine

Pairing: Mainly SoubixRitsuka, SeimeixRitsuka, SeimeixNisei

Summary: AU Their enemy is Beloved, they must find Loveless, the one who being mention as the only one who equal to Beloved. This summary is suck, please just read it.

**Pilot**

_Tsuki no Curse_

_Tsumetai yume no naka de_

_(The moon cast a spell inside a frozen dream)_

They had been walk for hours, tiredness is clear written in their faces. But they cannot stop, not now. Not when they finally found some clue about his were being.

_Day before …_

Soubi sign, staying all day in bed doing nothing but lay down is so boring. But he has been instructed clearly that he must have a day rest, maybe more, depends on his condition. He, of course, saying his disagreement at first, but god, Ritsu-sensei does skilled with his argument.

"_You have been hurt rather badly, Soubi-kun." Ritsu-sensei said "If you not take a proper rest, you wouldn't survive the next time you face Beloved fighter. We need you on top condition; you are our strongest fighter we have."_

"_I'm alright, this wound means nothing."_

"_It does still will affect you the next time you fight, Beloved fighter is strong."_

"_I'm equal to him."_

"_Yes you do, but remember, in every fight you two have, Beloved fighter is in auto mode (1)."_

"_So do I, the different between us is just that he have a sacrifice whose never show himself, while I still have not found mine."_

"_Exactly. We never know when Beloved sacrifice will show up. And when he does, you cannot win, not without your own. You are unique one Soubi-kun, you have ability exceed the other fighter, even when your name wasn't show up yet, of course, it's was because of my training too. But still, you are no match if Beloved sacrifice does show up."_

_Soubi just stay silent._

"_We must prepare for the worst scenario, and you must in your top condition for that. Even though won't change anything." Ritsu-sensei lighted his cigarette. "So, just be a good boy and listen to your sensei. Or rather, do you want me to tie you up in bed? Oh, that's a very good idea; I'm going to enjoy it, and maybe not just me." He smirking._

So here he now, lay down and doing nothing. He sighed again for the umpteenth time, silently cursing his unability to argue, cursing the fact that Ritsu-sensei was right, and cursing his own condition.

"If only my name and sacrifice has shown up." He hissing.

"Yo, Soubi! Being bed – ridden again?" suddenly two people show up, one with green hair, and the other one with red hair.

"Go away." He mumbled.

Those two – Natsuo and Youji just laugh and come closer "We just hear from Kio, he making such fuss over you."

"Kio is just being Kio. Anyway, anything new?"

"Nah, just like before. Does Loveless is really exist?" ask Natsuo

"Yes, all we have is just some stupid old time record of prediction about Beloved and Loveless." Youji snorted.

"Well, Beloved does exist." Soubi now lay on his side, ignoring the pain. "And the prediction does say that Loveless is the only one who equal to Beloved." He murmured.

Natsuo and Youji smirked "Aww, Soubi is being pissed."

"I'm not. I don't believe in prediction, beside, I'm equal to Beloved fighter. I can fight better when I found my sacrifice."

"Yeah, whatever you say Soubi." their smirk get wider.

Before Soubi could say (or do) something, a man with yellow hair ran into the room "Sou-chan!"

Soubi groaned lightly "I'm fine Kio, could you stop fussing so much?"

"Sou-chan you're meanie! Anyway, that's not why I'm here, I have big news!"

Soubi raise his eyebrow.

"Guess what! We found Loveless location!" Kio said cheerfully.

Forgetting the pain, Soubi rose from his bed, only to falling back again, a hiss of pain filled the room. Kio immediately ran to his side "Sou-chan!"

"I'm fine, just a little…" Soubi take a long breath to subside his pain "Is that true, Kio? Loveless finally show up?"

"Well, not really show up."

"What do you mean? You said that's he was being found." protest Youji.

"Yeah, right. You said that." said Natsuo.

"I'm said that his location has been found, but just a clue of his were being, not the exact place."

"Where?" ask Soubi.

"Tokyo"

"Tokyo? Do you know how big that place is?" Natsuo said disbelievingly.

"Of all places he can show up, he chooses the most extensive place with most crowded people. Just great, we were looking a needle in the straw mound." mumble Youji.

"Is there anything more?" ask Soubi.

"Unfortunately, no. But, hey, this is the first clue we ever got."

"Yeah, after year of searching, and we got only that." Youji said sarcasticly.

"It's better than nothing! Anyway, Ritsu-sensei is sending out a team, you two kid was part of it." said Kio to the Zeroes.

Youji and Natsuo let out unsatisfied moan "Not we again! What those two baa-san (2) doing?"

"They were on different mission. Stop complaining to me! If you have any word, say it to ritsu-sensei and nagisa-sensei!" Kio fold his hands in front of his chest.

With sour look, the two finally leave the room. Kio spun around and face Soubi again "Are you alright, Sou-chan? Just rest, now we found a clue about Loveless, you can relax a bit."

Soubi just say silent "Sou-chan?"

"Kio, help me to meet Ritsu-sensei. I'm going join the team."

"What? You didn't have to do that! Just leave it to the others!" argue Kio.

"Kio is right, Soubi-kun." said a voice. Ritsu-sensei was already standing in the doorway, with cigarette on his lips. "There is no reason for you to join the team, beside, we need you stand by, who knows when Beloved is making move again."

"If we found Loveless, there's possibility Beloved too. We all know Beloved ability is still remain mystery, there's a chance that Beloved is on the way to find Loveless too." said Soubi "And if that was a case, I was needed on the team."

Ritsu-sensei inhaling his cigarette rather deeply and thinking for a second "You right, Soubi-kun, there's a chance. But in your condition now, you are useless."

Soubi gnash his teeth "I told you I'm fine. This wound means nothing. Pain does not obstacle to me. Beside, I heal quickly."

Ritsu-sensei is wearing the smirk that Soubi hate so much, but he cool himself down, he did not in mood to argue more than necessary. He swallowing his annoyance "Beside, maybe I can find my master along the way. Staying here and just waiting is no longer an option, sensei."

0000000000000

(1) Auto mode means the fighter enter the spell battle by his own, with no support from his/her sacrifice, and the power is cut by half.

(2) What Natsuo and Youji mean by 'baa-san' here is the other Zero, Yamato and Kouya.

Few different between the original manga and this story:

(i) Soubi is never become Beloved fighter.

(ii) Both of Beloved other name is still unknown.

(iii) Soubi name (and sacrifice) wasn't show up yet, the truth about he was a blank fighter still left unknown (for now).

(iv) Beloved sacrifices never showing himself, so no one knows anything about him.

Beloved has making a move that scatter the peace of the people who has a 'real' name. Beloved has destroying few area too, and many fighter and sacrifice has fallen. The detail on what Beloved had done that make him most wanted people by Nanatsu no Tsuki will be in the next chapter.

I'm using Loveless anime opening song – Tsuki no Curse by Okina Reika. And I write part of the song in every chapter. So now you know, this story will be finish when the song is also finished.

So, how about this one? The character maybe a little OOC, but I try to keep on the line. Still so far from good, and of course, mistake in here and there. Anyways, thanks to spending your time to read this. Review is much needed.


	2. Hajime Yoru

**Tsuki no Curse**

Disclaimer: Too bad Loveless wasn't mine

Pairing: Mainly SoubixRitsuka, SeimeixRitsuka, SeimeixNisei

Summary: AU Their enemy is Beloved, they must find Loveless, the one who being mention as the only one who equal to Beloved. This summary is suck, please just read it.

**Hajime Yoru**

_Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai o kataru_

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku made_

_(In the world where there are no words, we speak about love)_

_(Until the day when those words reach you)_

_About a year ago…_

The day is so ordinary. Children go to school, parents go to work, and everyone just do what they usually do. No one pay attention to two men in the park, one of them, with the black-blue short hair sitting in one of the bench reading a book, while the other one, with black long hair standing at his side. It just another ordinary day, nothing special, at least that's what everyone else thinks.

They stay still for almost 10 minutes before the sound of someone footstep is nearing. The short hair man closed his book and looking up to the shadow of a boy running. The boy has almost the same feature as the short hair man.

He waits until the boy finally stops in front of him. He gives the boy a smile and his hand reach to caress the boy cat ears "You finally came, I have been waiting."

The boy smile apologetic "Gomen, Yuiko and Yayoi were hard to deal with."

"They getting out the line aren't they?" ask the short hair man.

"It's not like that … they just, a little too friendly." reply the boy.

The short hair man stops his caressing and holds the boy chin "What did I say about those kinds of too friendly people?"

"You say not to get too close, to stay away." said the boy "It's not like I close to them, I still wasn't let them more close than anyone else. I'm sorry, it just nice to have friend who doesn't know anything about my … situation."

They silent for a moment, then the short hair man pulling the boy closer "I just didn't want you to get hurt. You cannot trust those people who did not know about the truth, those unpure people, and those filthy, stained people." He said. "We are different from them. You are beautiful, I didn't want you to get corrupt by this full of lies and dirty world."

The long hair man snorted.

"We didn't belong here, we are special, no one can compare to us, and that's why we must stay pure. Even if you being familiar with pain, you do not break, even though you cry and bleed, you still more pure than anyone else. Listen to me only, everything I said and do is for our sake. I love you, do you love me?"

The boy nodded "I love you too. I'm sorry, I'll never make you disappoint ever again. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

The short hair man smile "Good boy, now go home. I'll catch up later, I still have few things to do."

"You are not coming with me?" the boy eyes darken.

The short hair man hug the boy softly "I'm sorry, but I can't go home right now. Just lock yourself in your room, ok? I'll come back as soon as possible. I promised we'll have dinner together."

The boy nodded. He gives the short hair man a peck in lips before turn around and goes.

"You do have a sweet tongue for him." said the long hair man.

"I'm not lying. I love him. Everything I say and do is because I love him."

"You really have twisted way of love. You love him yet you are the one who planning to crush and destroy him completely."

"He is beauty, but so fragile, so weak, so delicate, so easy to destroy. There is no place for such a thing in our world, the world which created for both of us only. That's why I must train him, so he'll complete, so stained beautifully. He will cracked, his world will destroy, and he will bleed more, maybe even crying blood. He'll understand pain, suffer, loneliness, betrayal, and the cruelity of the worlds more than anyone else. But even so, he will not break. He will not, and then…he will be complete, more perfect than anything else…"

"Even you were saying sickening things, I wonder why it sound so normal when it comes out from your mouth." said the long hair man.

"This world has been contained by too much dirt, being poisoned by those filthy, dirty, disgusting human. The beauty of the world has been broken, and I refuse to live in broken beauty." the short hair man face the long hair one "You are not complete, not perfect, and your beauty has been stained too, but you are my dog, and beautiful thing like dog is acceptable in our world. I'll let you be a part of our world, as long as you stay obedient."

"I don't understand you and maybe I never will. I don't care about this world, nor do I care about everything inside. All this time, I always feel something is missing, something is not complete. I'm hungry and thirsty about something I didn't know. If being obedient then I'll get what I always lack of, then so be it. I will not questioning nor doubts you. Everything you said is my command." said the long hair man.

"At time like this, you really are a good dog. Follow me, and I'll let you became a part of our world. The time is coming near, soon enough the curtain will be open, and the real beginning will start. All the fake, all the lies, all the hidden truth, shall be revealed. His trial will begin and my wish shall become true."

_2 week later, Shichisei Gakuen …_

In cafeteria, Soubi sitting alone in one of the chair, with coffee in front of him and bored look on his face.

"Well, look who here, what do you doing here? It's time to do mission S to mission B (1)." Kouya appear out of nowhere.

"Leave him be, Kouya. Poor Soubi, who is mentioned as strongest fighter in Nanatsu no Tsuki, can't join the mission because he didn't have any sacrifice to pair with." Yamato appear behind Kouya and warp her hand in Kouya waist.

Kouya leaning his body more to Yamato "Ah, so that's why you looking so pathetic sitting here alone. Too bad, then we can't challenge you into the fight. Well, why wasting our time here if there's no one to battle with? Let's go, Yamato."

"Yes, lets look another fighter who capable." Yamato emphasize the word 'capable' before they walking away with laugh.

Forcing himself to calm, Soubi take a sip of his coffee. He cursing inside, why his name and his master weren't appeared yet? For god sake, he has been train to be a perfect fighter by Ritsu-sensei since he was seven (2)! He has been train so hard for his will-be-master. And here he was, 14 years later, a strongest fighter in Nanatsu no Tsuki who _still_ doesn't have a name or master to serve.

Suddenly, he saw Kio walk in hurry, almost running,. He seems doesn't aware that Soubi was there, he just pass him. Weird indeed, since Kio would never not aware of Soubi well being. Soubi get curious, he stand up and following Kio. Kio was headed to the headquarters, he seems still wasn't aware that Soubi were right behind him.

The HQ seems busy, Ritsu-sensei and Nagisa-sensei is busy too, something surely has happen that make everyone act like this. He pats Kio shoulder, make him yelp in surprise. "Mou! Sou-chan! You surprise me!"

Ignoring Kio protest, he asks "What's happen?"

"Something has happened, we lost contact with our members. We already sending someone to investigate, but we still have no contact. All we get is the strong wave of spell being cast."

"We've got contact!" then someone voice start talking "It's (buzz) we (buzz) in here (buzz) something (buzz) someone (buzz) the situation (buzz) worst (buzz) never see (buzz)."

"Breathless, we can't hear you properly."said Ritsu-sensei.

"The communication (buzz) we can't (buzz)."

"It's seems something has disturbing the communication. I'll ask Nana-tan to do something about this." Nagisa-sensei ran out of the room.

"Breathless, we will fix the problem, stay on line." said Ritsu-sensei.

5 minutes later, the communication was back "Breathless, the communication now has stabilize, report the situation in there."

"Its Breathless here, we already in here, something has been happened here, or more precisely, someone had done something. The situation here is so worst, I never see anything like this before."

"What's happen?"

"Spell contaminates, fire everywhere, and we found Sleepless hurt badly, they need serious medic treatment as soon as possible. The peaceful town was no longer exist, its turn into land of fire. And we afraid that's our other members are in same condition as Sleepless is. This is not accident, someone has doing this, Sleepless is being hurt by the strong spell and even now I feel sick because of this tick layer of contaminate. We still don't know…"

"Midori! A fighter is come closing! Argh!"

"Ai!"

"I get hit, this one is big, strong one (3)! "

"We'll contact you again soon, Breathless out."

The HQ was silent, waiting. Not even 5 minutes later, a contact has been made again "Breathless, report your situation. Who are you fighting to?"

No answer "Breathless, are you there?"

"Breathless, oh, so that's their name, not like I need to know." said a mysterious voice.

!! "Who is this?" ask Ritsu-sensei.

"I'm speaking to Nanatsu no Tsuki, right?"

"Who are you? Where is Breathless?"

"Too bad, those two kid wasn't able to talk to you. They are so weak, just like the others. I'm getting bored, I though at least they could entertain me a little, but they nothing more than a garbage." He snorted "Just like my master said, this place has no more use."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me? I didn't want anything from you, but my master ordered me to tell you this : I was the one who beat the hell up all of fighter and sacrifice here. I was the one who cast a contaminate spell. And I was the one who turn this place into land of fire. Our name is Beloved, and this is just an opening show. Soon or later, Nanatsu no Tsuki will be face the same destiny." and the contact was ended.

00000000000000

Gomen means I'm sorry

Just to let you know, this chapter title, Hajime Yoru means Beginning Night

(1) Mission S to mission B its means a sacrifice and fighter must search and find each other and then you search someone to do some battle royal (based on Loveless manga volume 7 chapter 3)

(2) Actually Soubi met Ritsu-sensei when he was six, but I think maybe Soubi need sometime before Ritsu start to train him, so its just my suggestion that Soubi starting his training since he was around seven.

(3) Remember the first time Breathless come? Ai is being hit by Soubi. But this time, Beloved fighter is the one who did it.

Well, we all know who is those 3 people in the park, but for now, let their name still become mystery. I wonder if Nisei has been too OOC because in manga he appear in late volume, and not do too much beside following Seimei order, its hard for me to gasp his character, so I just make it up. I make Seimei more sarcastic, evil, manipulating person. And since he is never faking his death before, he stays with Ritsuka longer than the manga is. That make his influence to Ritsuka is stronger too.

Almost forget, in this story, Soubi is 22, that's mean Ritsuka is 14, I just want Ritsuka a little more older than he was in manga. So, what do you think of this chapter? Overly dramatic? Overly impossible? Too hard to understand? Weird? Or is my imagination is too much unreal? And am I giving a wrong categories to this story? The romance hasn't shown up yet, but if there is so much angst thing in this story, I think I really should change the categories.

By the way, I always wondering how on earth Nanatsu no Tsuki was able to located the fighter or sacrifice who still didn't have a name? And does anyone know where Ritsuka hometown is? Next chapter is still about one year ago. I hope you still willing to read it. Please review.


	3. Opening Act

**Tsuki no Curse**

Disclaimer: Too bad Loveless wasn't mine

Pairing: Mainly SoubixRitsuka, SeimeixRitsuka, SeimeixNisei

Summary: AU ~ Their enemy is Beloved, they must find Loveless, the one who being mention as the only one who equal to Beloved. This summary is suck, please just read it.

**Opening Act**

_Kizu darake no kai na de dakiyoseta kuchibiru no_

_Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_

_(With my wounded hands, I want to embrace it)_

_(Those strong wish that come out from your mouth)_

_Next morning…_

It's so busy everywhere, but now it wasn't like before, no children go to school, no parents go to work, no sound of laughing, and nothing is the same. The sound of childrens crying, the groans of pain, the hysterical screams, filling the morning. The smell of burning is so thick, the combination of burnt bodies, wood, grass and soil.

The SAR team is being busy doing their job, so many deaths, so many lost. One of the officers is busy listing the people who manage to stay alive and who don't. One of his team member approach "We find more bodies in the house, they were Tanaka's family, Kobayashi's, Sasaki's and Aoyagi's. All of the member of those family has been found death. We cannot identificate them surely, but the total of bodies found trapped in burning house is match."

"Thank you. Continue looking." the officer then writing in the list name of all the citizen that he hold "…Tanaka…die, …Kobayashi…die" and so on until he reach the name "… Seimei Aoyagi…die, Ritsuka Aoyagi…die."

_Shichisei Gakuen…_

Ritsu-sensei sitting in his office, he looks concentrate on whatever he does in his computer. The door is opened and Nagisa-sensei comes in "What are doing, Ritsu?"

He didn't answer just continue on his working. Nagisa-sensei walk closer and see what he do in the computer "Ritsu, that was…" She gasped.

He stays silent for a minute "How's the situation?"

Nagisa-sensei shakes his head "Bad. Breathless and Sleepless is still can be saved, but the others is in life and death condition. The contaminate spell has been remove, but its already make a big damage. That town suffering a major damage, many people die. That Beloved fighter is really done a number."

Ritsu-sensei didn't say anything "So, care to tell me why you looking at the list name of citizen live in that town?"

"Remember what that Beloved fighter said last night?"

"That he was the ones who all of that? Or about his threat to us?"

"No, about Beloved sacrifice." Ritsu-sensei scrolling down the page more, the skull symbol is appeared in the right side of the name, indicating those who have found death. "He said that his master has no more use of that place. That's mean Beloved sacrifice has been stayed in that town long enough. There is possibility that he stayed there over than a year or two, maybe even born there."

"You are saying that he has destroying his own hometown?" ask Nagisa-sensei disbelievingly.

"We did not know anything about this guy. Who is he, how smart, how dangerous he is, his personality, his reason to do all this, we know nothing. That's why, we must look in any possibilities."

_10 days later …_

In his office, Ritsu sitting in his chair, while Soubi standing in front of the window, looking outside. "I heard that you still looking at the possibility of Beloved sacrifice are citizen of that town." Soubi turns around and faced him.

"The percent possibility is higher than the others, it's worth a try. Beside, I have strong feeling that he is citizen of that town. Big change that he destroying his hometown to erase his trace, or maybe there's something in the town that he must destroy and he cover it with destroying the whole town, or he just hate his hometown so much, or just to showing how dangerous he can be. There are so many possible reason on why he destroying that town."

"What if all of that is nothing than a trap? That he hoped you thinking like that, but the truth he have nothing to do with that town?"

"Of course I've been thinking like that too. But as I said before, I have strong feeling that he has strong connection with that town."

Soubi silent for a second "It's been 10 days already, Beloved has not make anymore move. People thinks that the incident has been some terrorism doing, some positive-thinking one say that the nightmare as ended."

"That's what people outside who don't know anything is saying. But they have been wrong. Tell me Soubi-kun, are you think that nightmare has really end? That Beloved thread is no more than a big talk?"

Soubi shook his head slowly "No, this is just a beginning. As Beloved fighter said that night, this is nothing more than an opening act. Beloved is planning something more than just destroying that town."

"Right, Soubi-kun. And let's not forget one more thing. Somehow, Beloved has known about us, even we don't know how much they know, while we know nothing about them. How they know is still remain as mystery. The worst case is Beloved has some spy in here, or someone has betraying Nanatsu no Tsuki. Yes, Soubi-kun, we were at disadvantage."

_Few days later …_

It's 5 o'clock in the morning, Soubi is peacefully sleep in his room, suddenly someone entering the room and shake him awake

"Sou-chan! Wake up, Sou-chan!" its Kio and he shake him harder. Soubi groaned, trying to ignore Kio insanity at early morning, Kio sometimes disturb his sleep just to seduce him, complaining about many unimportant things, telling him what just happen to him, ask or force him to do something, and so on.

"Kio, I'm not in mood to whatever reason you have to disturb my sleep this time." Soubi said with sleepy voice. "I sleep late last night."

"Sou-chan! Its not time to sleep! Beloved has making a move!"

_Outskirt Shinjuku…_

"Night, my ally, strike them." said the black long hair man.

And then the darkness is spreading, the two pair in front of him cast the Repel.

He just smiled "Such a small defends area. Do you think repel is good enough to defend you from my spell?" ask him.

The darkness breaking the repel spell and attack the pair, the sound of pain is being screamed, and then those two was falling.

He gave a look at those two fallen "Another weak being." He said with bored tone.

"Then why don't you try to fight me?" the long hair man look up and see Soubi walking calmly. Soubi stopped few step before him "You are Beloved fighter, right?"

"Hm?" Beloved fighter take a look at Soubi from head to toes "Another weakling from Nanatsu no Tsuki, huh?"

"Weakling or not, you'll know soon enough." said Soubi "Initiating fighting system. This is a challenge to a spell battle. Agatsuma Soubi, I'll go auto."

Beloved fighter raises his eyebrow "No name yet dares to challenge me? Oh, well, I bored anyway. I accept. I'm the Beloved fighter, I'll go auto."

"Night, wash over him." and darkness is spread, trying to trap Soubi.

"The light will protect us, the fear of darkness will be cash aside." the darkness wall falling, and the light is back.

"Good, its not like you are ordinary weakling just like the others. This is what I hopped for, someone strong enough to battle with. I'm gonna to enjoy beating the hell of you."

"Enough talking, let's see who'll stand in the end." said Soubi.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Shinjuku…_

Beloved sacrifice walks calmly in some kind of underground pass, and stop in front of some kind of cell. There are 2 shadows in the cell, yet it's still dark enough to see completely. "I've been looking for you two."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" ask one of the shadows.

He smile "I'm the one who will make your wish come true."

_Outskirt Shinjuku…_

A trickle of blood slowly dripping from Beloved fighter right hand, yet his face show no pain. He lifts his right hand and watches the blood dripping and suddenly laughs, kind of maniac laugh "This is fun! This is really fun! You are the only one beside him who can make me bleed!" he said between his laugh. "Finally someone worth fighting with! This is what I've been wanted. All those weak is making me sick, like he said, weak has no place in our world! I've been waiting someone like you to come, strong opponent for me to crush, to destroy completely!"

"You sound so psycho." Soubi said calmly, he is bleeding too, but still look so calm yet aware.

Beloved fighter suddenly stop laughing, "Kill. I will enjoy every minute killing you. I'll defeat you, I'll crush you, before I kill you painfully slow." His eyes are gleaming predatory. "The darkness will strangle you, you cannot escape."

"It's useless. Reflect. Counter attack."

"Weak spell won't work on me. The darkness cannot cash aside."

"Torrent. Racing current, wash away the foul evil."

"Repel. Night will fall upon you."

"Complete defend." said Soubi.

"The darkness of night --" Beloved fighter stop his spell, instead looking at his hand, the name 'Beloved' in his middle finger is glowing. He muttered a few curse and looks back at Soubi "Too bad, this fight must end. I'm not done with you, but my master has calling me. I will leave this place."

"Run away?"

"Consider yourself lucky, my master has no more business here. Playtime over for now." said Beloved fighter. "No light can overcome the darkness. No strength can overcome the fear. The night shall shallow you." The thick darkness once again spread and Beloved fighter was fading.

"Complete defense." Soubi just stay in his place, not making any move nor any attempt to counter attack.

"We shall meet again, Agatsuma Soubi." And Beloved fighter disappeared.

_Shichisei Gakuen…_

"Why you letting Beloved fighter escape, Soubi – kun?" they were in Ritsu – sensei office. Ritsu – sensei in his seat, Soubi lean into wall, they were facing each other.

"I see no point to go after him, it's not like I can caught up with him and neither I know where's he heading. Even if I try to prevent him from escaping, it will be too late."

Ritsu – sensei silent for a second before back to his computer. "Put that aside, we got nothing about Beloved don't we?"

"I don't think so."

Ritsu – sensei eyebrow rose "What did you get?"

"Plenty, I think." Soubi walk to window and open it "Beloved fighter is not as smart as we think. He is more emotional, kind of psycho who enjoys pain and love tormenting people, separating people into 2 category : weak and strong. He mention about someone who had hurt him before me and someone who thinks weak has no place in our world."

"Our world?"

"Yes, and I think that someone he mention is the very same people, his master ; Beloved sacrifice. When his master call him, he curse him for interrupting his fun, yet he obedient immediately."

"I see, a dog who obedient yet can bark back to his owner."

Soubi take his cigarette and lighter "I think I found some clue about Beloved sacrifice business in Shinjuku." He place the cigarette in his mouth and lift it "After fighting with Beloved fighter, I take a little walk in Shinjuku, not too far away. I see some people gathered in someone house, so I ask what happen." Soubi inhale and exhale his cigarette a few time "Apparently, a murder case is taking place. The owner of that house, and 3 other people is found death, killed. The police have not arrived yet, so I look around." Soubi turn to face Ritsu – sensei again "That house has some secret basement. In the end of basement, there's cell."

"The cell door open?"

"And there are two plates with half-eaten food inside. Whoever had been there, they're not anywhere to found."

"Interesting, really interesting discovery, Soubi – kun." Ritsu – sensei eyed Soubi "Yet, there is something troubling you."

Soubi turn his gaze outside of window, he say nothing for a few minutes "Beloved is more unpredictable than I though before."

"What did you mean?"

"If Beloved sacrifice objective is just to pick up the prisoners, why did his fighter need to make such a commotion not far from there? Normally people will stay on low profile, yet Beloved fighter making himself known." Soubi said "I don't get it, why they are doing that? Does Beloved fighter act by his own? Or by his master order? Why? Are they over confident that we will found nothing? Or are they want us to know what they're doing? Who are the people they set free? For what purpose?"

Soubi take a deep breath "The more I think about it, trying to find some answer, the more question popped out. When I think I finally found out some clue, more mystery appears."

"I see … it's a really great mind trick. Now you doubt your own discovery, thinking that maybe the clue you found is planned by Beloved. Not knowing which one is true and which one is not. Not knowing what to believe." Ritsu – sensei take his glasses off and rubbing his forehead "Beloved is really something, they are really difficult enemies in every aspect. They have us dancing in their palm."

"They are much more than we expect, sensei. Strong, smart, mysterious, unknown, unpredictable, evil, dangerous. They know about us, probably having some spy among us, and yet we know not even a single thing about them more than they let us. They are a great treat to Nanatsu no Tsuki, to our society, even to outsiders (1)."

"I know, Soubi – kun. We must take great caution about them. Who knows what else they capable to do."

And then, 3 another similar incident happen in 3 different place , house with underground cell, people killed, and missing prisoner, but this time no Beloved fighter shows up. And 2 weeks after that, some small village is engulf in fire. Sometimes a pair is found beaten up, heavily wounded and some even death. Beloved bad reputation is spread like fire, spreading terror to those who have 'real' name.

About a month later, no Beloved move detected, some incident happen but cannot be establish as Beloved's doing. Nanatsu no Tsuki, aware of danger Beloved posses and not the one to underestimate Beloved, mark them and whoever in league with them as the most wanted. Almost week after that, another pair is found seriously wounded. Beside them, a blood stained letter was found. (2)

Opening act has been played, I guess we are a little tired.

A little nice break would helps, so we can prepare ourselves.

But worry not my friend, the curtain will be rise again, and shall the first act begin

0000

(1) What Soubi means by outsiders here are the people who didn't have the 'real' name and have nothing to do with the spell battle world. I like this term, maybe I'll use it more in later chapters.

(2) Yes, I know the letter is rather screw up, but that's it. Just let you know, that letter is written by one of Beloved's ally who will show up later.

Finally! Chapter 3 is here! Can you believe how many obstacles just to write this chapter? Many assignment, long time sickness, family business, exams, outside activity, computer crash, goddamn virus, losing data, problem, problem and problem. Hhh, what a screw up months. Anyway, I shouldn't complain here, it still my fault after all, sorry for complain before and so very sorry for the long wait. I know waiting is not nice thing to do, I hate long waiting too. So once again I'm really sorry to whoever read this story and expecting for more yet I take so many time just to write one chapter. I hope you all still willingly to read my story. And thank you so much to you who actually read this.

Anyway, about this chapter, in Soubi – Nisei battle, I'm using the scene from vol9 in manga. And some of spell I make it myself, not good enough, I'm suck when it come writing about battle scene, anyone can help? Did I make Nisei too much psycho?

One more thing, I want to apologies for not giving enough review to every wonderful stories I read from any of you. It's been long since I give any review, this is something I'll try to fix. So, I thank you very much for all the review before. Next chapter is no longer flash back, we continue where we left out about Loveless were being. But it might take some time, since my main concern now is my story about xxxholic and Kuroshitsuji. Once again I must deeply apologize for all of you who read this story.


End file.
